Switch Axe
Switch Axe The Switch Axe is a new weapon class added in Monster Hunter Tri A powerful melee weapon, capable of such momentum that the hunter swinging it is dragged around by the momentum of each swing. Described as a marvel of technology capable of phantasmagoric might. The weapon also shows transformation capabilities, one blade shifting while being sheathed as well as sliding to a different position to change its attack style. In its secondary form, the weapon behaves far differently than its standard variation, using a phial of specialized coating to add certain effects to the weapon. The weapon is also able to overload this phial, ending is a concentrated burst. The true power of the weapon, however is its versatility of the different forms and using combos to link the two types together. Rather than dodge rolling, the Switch Axe has a quick step to the sides, allowing the user to keep focussed on their attack while keeping out of harm's reach. thumb|right|Energy meter (yellow bar) It consists of two forms: Axe and Sword. In Axe mode, it's mobility is kin to that of a Long Sword. While in Sword mode it is reduced to the speed of a Great Sword. The time spent in Sword mode is limited to an energy meter found under the Sharpness indicator. Once this energy bar is depleted, the weapon will change back into Axe form and will need to be reloaded before going back into Sword form. :To visually see the difference between Axe and Sword mode, please view this video. Each Switch Axe carries a different phial in Sword mode. The different phials are "Power Phial", "Paralysis Phial", "Element Phial", and "Dragon Phial". There are 8 primary Switch Axe trees and 9 final weapon forms (not including alternative sub trees). In MHP3, there will be a new poison phial, possibly along with other new phials. The icon of Switch Axe has changed from Monster Hunter 3 to Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. thumb|left|New MHP3rd icon Images File:SwitchaxeSheathed.png File:Switchaxe.png File:SwitchaxeSwrdMode.png File:SwitchAxeScreenshot.jpg AA.jpg SA.jpg 600px-SinisterSaint.png Narga switch axe.png Controls WiiMote Controls Video wbqL-lMOkBI MH3 Move List For more information on Wiimote + Nunchuk controls, click here. Combos (using Classic Controller 1 settings) If you would like to add a combo, please do so on the discussion page. PSP Basic Controls (MHP3) Weapon Sheathed = Unsheathe Weapon D-Pad + = Side Slash Weapon Unsheathed (Axe Mode) = Roll = Overhand Slash = Side Slash ( + ) or Select = Underhand Slash (Up) D-Pad + = Forward Stab R''' = Switch to Sword '''(Up) D-Pad + + R''' = Forward Stab + Underhand Slash Switch to Sword (less than half axe gauge) '''R = Reload Dodge Jump After any attack + D-Pad (Left or Right) + = Left or Right Small Jump Weapon Unsheathed (Sword Mode) Note: each attack decrise the axe gauge or Select = Underhand Slash = Backward Slash (Up) D-Pad + = Forward Jump Slash R''' = Switch to Axe + '''R = Backward Slash + Side Slash Switch to Axe ( + ) = Forward Charge Stab 'MHP3 Combos' Add New Combos Here Category:Weapons Category:Featured Articles Category:MH3 Switch Axe Category:Switch Axe Category:MH3 Database